


Sleeping With Ghosts

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Mid-Credits Scene, M/M, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, che cerca redenzione. Steve, che realizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roA1T5ZVFW4

Per Steve, il viaggio di ritorno dalla Siberia è una confusa agonia. Gli sembra passi un’eternità prima che T’Challa trovi lui e Bucky e li aiuti a tornare al Quinjet, porgendo loro le sue scuse e condividendo lo sforzo nel trascinare il suo migliore amico lontano da lì. La testa gli duole, annebbiata dalla stanchezza e dal sonno, che preme sui suoi occhi mentre osserva la base di Zemo allontanarsi. Ha un lato della faccia sporco di sangue secco, che nota solo mentre si passa una mano fra i capelli e sospira, le spalle strette e tese a causa dell’adrenalina ancora in circolo che lo tiene all’erta e lo fa rabbrividire.  
  
“Riposo, Capitano,” gli dice T’Challa dal suo posto di comando, senza nemmeno girarsi, ironicamente solenne. Steve osserva il corpo di Bucky disteso affianco a lui e il vuoto al posto del suo braccio gli provoca un altro sospiro, più profondo.  
  
Non risponde, non al suggerimento, le labbra strette in un’espressione tesa, e T’Challa fa finta di non accorgersene. “Dove stiamo andando?”  
  
“In un posto sicuro,” dichiara il suo interlocutore, lo sguardo lontano. Steve si volta, concentrandosi sulla schiena del suo migliore amico e sul movimento dei suoi muscoli ad ogni respiro. Ha così tante questioni a cui pensare e l’unica su cui riesce a concentrarsi è accanto a lui. Se fosse con lui, Sam lo canzonerebbe per il suo atteggiamento da innamorato, ma è rinchiuso in una prigione sperduta nel nulla e Steve deve occuparsi anche di quello.  
  
“Capitano, riesco a sentirla pensare fin qui.”  
  
Scuote la testa, cercando di levarsi dalla mente l’espressione tradita di Tony, e di nuovo Bucky cattura la sua attenzione emettendo dei mormorii indistinti nel sonno. Quando vivevano insieme, il suo cibo preferito era il piatto di spaghetti che gli preparava ogni volta succedesse qualcosa d’importante. Steve rifiutava le sue lodi al riguardo, cosciente di quanto fosse lontano dall’attuale ricetta e della pasta bollita al punto da essere scotta, e in risposta riceveva sempre un sorriso sporco di sugo mentre l’altro ingoiava l’ennesima forchettata ed invidiava la sua futura moglie – _sarà orgogliosa di un marito tanto talentuoso ai fornelli_ , era solito ripetere, facendogli roteare gli occhi e tirargli dietro il primo straccio nelle sue vicinanze.  
  
L’ultima volta che gliel’aveva cucinata era stato il giorno prima della sua partenza per la guerra, e lui non era riuscito a trattenersi e aveva chiesto _anche se non sarà un veterano?_ , mordendosi le labbra una volta realizzato quanto detto: era stato troppo tardi, e il suo amico non si era neanche alzato in piedi, no, la sua testa era scattata nella sua direzione e gli aveva intimato di smetterla di cercare il modo peggiore per uccidersi, affermando che sarebbe stato da provare nuovamente ad essere arruolato e che data la sua anamnesi solo un pazzo avrebbe potuto approvare, e lui non aveva retto e gli aveva urlato di lasciarlo prendere da solo la dannata decisione che riteneva migliore, saltando in piedi e rinchiudendosi nella propria stanza, troppo nervoso per finire il pranzo.  
  
Ma Bucky mormora: “Spaghetti,” e Steve gli passa una mano sulla fronte, quasi sul punto di sorridere.

* * *

Per Bucky―  
  
Per Bucky non va proprio così.  
  
Si sveglia con il sentore di aver dormito a sufficienza, talmente stanco intontito dal sonno da non riuscire ad aprire gli occhi. C’è un caldo piacevole, estivo, che lo avvolge come una seconda coperta, invitandolo a non alzarsi e portandolo a chiedersi che ora e che giorno sono, se la sera prima ha fatto tardi al locale sotto casa, se è il caso di cambiare le coperte insudiciate. Dietro di sé, il respiro che gli scompiglia i capelli e il russare leggero e rassicurante, dorme Steve. Condividono da così tanto il letto che non riesce a ricordarsi un tempo in cui non fosse così; anche le nottate più intense, passate a stringere Dottie fra le sue braccia o a far baldoria, si concludono ormai con una lenta camminata in direzione di casa, in compagnia del suo migliore amico o con la certezza di trovarlo sveglio e in sua attesa, ad ammazzare il tempo bevendo caffè o disegnando. Non gliel’ha mai confidato, ma nelle rare occasioni in cui ha fatto più tardi del previsto e l’ha trovato addormentato sotto le coperte non gli è dispiaciuto scivolare silenzioso vicino al suo corpo e ringraziare chiunque avesse messo Steve sulla sua strada il giorno in cui lo aveva visto per la prima volta fare a botte col bullo di turno.  
  
Sa di star fantasticando, e l’illusione si spezza non appena registra il clinico biancore della stanza in cui si trova, facendolo scattare a sedere, pronto a combattere con le unghie e con i denti chiunque lo abbia costretto a tornare ad essere una marionetta dell’Hydra. Per un attimo è tornato il Soldato D’Inverno, esperto assassino, al servizio dei propri carcerieri e privo di certezze, fatta eccezione per un viso, dei capelli biondi, un paio di occhi blu - che lo stanno fissando con angoscia e preoccupazione, poco distanti da lui, le mani in atteggiamento difensivo.  
  
“Bucky,” dice Steve, distante.  
  
È il 1974 e Millicent Parson è in ginocchio, una lunga ferita a tagliarle la guancia, i capelli sporchi di sangue. « _James_ ,» sta gridando, mentre il calco della sua pistola sbatte contro la sua tempia, «andavamo a scuola assieme, _per l’amor di Dio_ ― le trema la voce― «Soldato, ricordati della tua missione― il rumore del proiettile e il tonfo sordo del suo corpo che cade a terra, in mezzo al vetro della finestra, accanto al corpo del marito―  
  
“ _Bucky_ ,” ripete Capitan America, e Bucky―  
  
―ricorda di essersi agitato, mentre collegavano la protesi di metallo alle terminazioni nervose ancora funzionanti di ciò che rimaneva del suo braccio, ricorda lo strofinio delle proprie restrizioni sulla sua pelle e come fosse grato di quel dolore, nonostante non fosse tale da sovrastare il freddo mortale che sentiva intorpidirlo mentre desiderava di morire, nonostante si sentisse vomitare nell’essere collegato ad un’ _arma_ , ricorda la gola secca mentre si opponeva a quel trattamento e la siringa penetrare nel suo braccio col liquido che lo avrebbe fatto addormentare e risvegliare senza un singolo ricordo, pronto a servire l’Hydra sotto il nome di Soldato D’Inverno, uno tra gli assassini più pericolosi e spietati di un’intera generazione―  
  
Ed è il 1935 e l’odore del caffè riempie la cucina, la mano del suo migliore amico scorre veloce sul foglio davanti a lui causandogli l’espressione concentrata di chi si esercita nel suo hobby preferito che lo spinge a prenderlo in giro, a ricordargli di prendere i medicinali per l’asma e a sorridere una volta reso conto di non essere stato ascoltato―  
  
“Steve,” risponde, alzando gli occhi su di lui, il cuore in gola. Sente la testa esplodergli e lo odia per lo sguardo sofferente con la quale lo sta guardando, Bucky non se lo merita, Bucky―  
  
“Bucky.” Una pausa. Distoglie lo sguardo e si avvicina. I loro occhi si incontrano per la seconda volta, e Bucky trattiene il respiro, sentendosi sull’orlo del precipizio.  
  
Quando espira le braccia di Steve lo stanno circondando.

* * *

“Non ci riesco.”  
  
La mano di Steve ha un sussulto, mentre finisce di scrivere _Se hai bisogno di me, io ci sarò_ ¹ e firma la lettera destinata a Tony. Bucky è sulla soglia della porta, in pigiama, con le braccia incrociate al petto. Ha passato quasi tutta la notte senza riuscire a dormire, spaventato, terrorizzato dall’impossibilità di controllare la propria mente: lo sa perché era accanto a lui, sveglio, il cuore pesante con la consapevolezza che appena avrebbe chiuso gli occhi Bucky ne avrebbe approfittato per cercare un modo per scappare e non farsi ritrovare più.  
  
Si alza in piedi, in silenzio, osservandolo avvicinarsi a lui. Le punte dei suoi capelli sono bagnate, fresche di doccia, e la pelle ha un colorito più naturale, nonostante le poche ore in cui è riuscito a darsi pace. Vorrebbe dirgli che lo trova bene, ma sarebbe una bugia, e lo costringerebbe a rivelargli cosa gli sta passando davvero per la testa, al sollievo che ha provato nel rendersi conto del proprio pessimismo e osservandolo dormire affianco a lui un sonno senza incubi. Ha cercato di rimanere sveglio il più a lungo possibile, e una volta crollato ha riaperto gli occhi in tempo per sentire Bucky mormorare “Doccia,” alzandosi dal letto e uscendo dalla stanza.  
  
Distoglie lo sguardo, alzandosi in piedi e osservando il cielo chiaro fuori dalla finestra e la pioggia che cade incessantemente. Gli sembra di essere più stanco di prima di essersi addormentato - il caldo afoso, tropicale, soporifero rallenta i suoi pensieri e gli provoca il mal di testa. Bucky non commenta, raggiungendo il suo fianco. La mano che si porta al viso tremola.  
  
La voce gli si spezza sull’ultima parola. “Voglio tornare in congelamento.”  
  
Quando si volta a guardarlo, i loro occhi si incontrano. _Ti ricordi?_ , vorrebbe chiedergli, e ci sono talmente tanti modi in cui potrebbe continuare la frase da nausearlo: _ti ricordi quando venivi a salvarmi il culo ogni volta che provocavo il bullo di turno? Ti ricordi di quando ci siamo seduti di fronte al camino di quella tipa con la quale uscivi e faceva freddo e ti brillavano gli occhi dalla felicità? Ti ricordi quando mi hai detto che avevi capito il motivo per la quale non ero mai uscito con una ragazza, che valeva la pena, aspettare per una come Peggy Carter, e che eri contento che ci fosse qualcun altro ad essere testimone della mia pazzia?,_ ma le parole gli rimangono in gola, osservando la faccia dell’uomo per la quale ha rischiato ogni sua certezza. Sa che è la decisione più giusta da prendere, eppure non riesce a fare a meno di pensare che non è così che dovrebbe andare, che sta per perdere l’ultima persona che gli rimane del suo passato.  
  
Non sa quale sia il motivo, ma quando si avvicina e copre la sua bocca con la propria, lo sente respirare profondamente, dischiudendo le labbra e accogliendo il gesto come qualcosa di scontato, già accaduto. Non è un bacio sereno: Steve è disperato, bisognoso di sentirlo il più vicino possibile e affamato, bramoso di qualsiasi cosa possa dargli e determinato a prendersela, e la mancanza di resistenza da parte di Bucky lo rende euforico, mentre accarezza febbrilmente i suoi fianchi. _Ti prego_ , pensa, _ti prego_ , strizzando gli occhi, incapace di articolare il vuoto che sente allargarsi dentro di sé.  
  
Il polpaccio di Buck fa rumore soffocato, sbattendo sul bordo del materasso, cedendo sotto il peso di entrambi e lasciandosi cadere sul letto sfatto. I capelli lunghi e scuri, le linee dure del corpo, l’espressione tempestosa e accaldata contrastano con tutto ciò che lo circonda: raccontano di un uomo a lungo privato della sua identità, vittima di torture inumane, spaventato dal perdere il controllo su se stesso e determinato a fare del proprio meglio affinché possa tornare a star bene. Steve si toglie la maglia e si perde per qualche attimo ad osservarlo, realizzando di non avere più a che far col ragazzino con la quale ripassava le tabelline e che lo aiutava a disinfettarsi le ferite in seguito ad ogni rissa, con l’uomo che gli ha coperto le spalle fino all’ultima volta che hanno combattuto fianco a fianco, ma con qualcuno di diverso, irreversibilmente cambiato dagli anni passati a subire il lavaggio del cervello opera dell’Hydra - qualcuno con un lato che è per lui sconosciuto.  
  
Gli sudano le mani, mentre abbassa l’elastico dei proprio pantaloni e dei boxer, affondando la testa nella curva fra il collo e spalla di Bucky, immobile. Fra qualche ora l’ultimo legame col suo passato se ne andrà e l’unica cosa che desidera è più tempo - per chiedergli come ci si sente ad avere di nuovo il controllo della propria memoria e per raccontargli di cosa ha provato risvegliandosi dopo settant’anni, di come ha conosciuto Sam, per portarlo a Coney Island e vedere l’espressione sul suo volto nel realizzare quanto fosse cambiata. Vorrebbe più tempo per fargli vedere la sua casa e la collezione di vinili che è riuscito a mettere da parte, per fargli ascoltare per l’ennesima volta _La Vie En Rose_ e ridere sentendolo inventarsi le parole, perché _Dum Dum ti direbbe che sei un cazzone e che noi americani siamo tutti uguali, non riusciamo neanche a imparare una lingua diversa dall’inglese,_ e osservare i suoi occhi assottigliarsi e le labbra aprirsi in una risata nel rispondergli _come se quello che parlasse lui fosse francese comprensibile_ , costringendolo a dargli ragione e a non protestare ulteriormente.  
  
Non si accorge di star tremando prima di sentire i suoi palmi asciutti premere ai lati della propria faccia, costringendolo a guardarlo. Anche lui sta tremando, e i suoi occhi sono seri, scuriti da una miriade di emozioni, mentre le loro bocche si incontrano di nuovo, così come i loro corpi. Gli scappa un gemito, nel percepire la pelle nuda del proprio bacino entrare in contatto con il cotone ruvido dei boxer di Bucky, e pochi secondi dopo gliene scappa un altro, che lo costringe a gettare la testa all’indietro, mentre anche quell’ultimo indumento scivola via e lascia spazio al rumore bagnato dei loro membri che si strofinano.  
  
È una sensazione che dura pochi secondi, ma lo lascia stordito. Bucky lo priva della possibilità di riprendere fiato, costringendolo con la schiena al letto e avvolgendo la mano intorno al suo membro, masturbandolo con delicatezza. Steve si tira un braccio sul viso, ansimando e strizzando gli occhi. Non ricorda di aver provato sensazioni tanto sconvolgenti dai tempi in cui ancora soffriva a causa dell’asma, non gli è mai mancato il respiro in nessuna occasione, neanche di fronte al pericolo: è la prima volta che non ha nessun controllo sulla situazione ed è spaventoso e terribile e bellissimo. Ed è a causa di Bucky.  
  
Gli scappa una risata nel ricordare quante volte è stato così. È stato lui ad insegnargli - o, perlomeno, a provarci - come mettere K.O. tutti i bulli con la quale venivano alle mani, come disinfettare le proprie ferite, a risparmiare nel modo più effettivo e con quale vino ubriacarsi nel minor tempo possibile. Era solo questione di tempo, prima che gli insegnasse qualche altra cosa. Come fare sesso.  
  
“Perché ridi?” si sente chiedere, costringendolo ad abbassare la testa. Bucky si è fermato, i capelli ormai asciutti, la pelle chiara debolmente illuminata, gli occhi grandi e la bocca curvata in una piega triste. Un’ondata di desiderio lo colpisce come un pugno allo stomaco e Steve scuote la testa, la stanza così silenziosa da permettergli di percepire il proprio battito cardiaco aumentare, sentendosi avvampare a causa di tutta l’attenzione che gli è rivolta e il suo sguardo paziente.  
  
Buck lo osserva per qualche secondo, ancora, e poi la sua mano ricomincia a muoversi, strappandogli un gemito. La frizione non è abbastanza: “Ti _prego_ ,” lo supplica, per l’ennesima volta, a voce talmente alta da sorprendersi, e poi le sue dita fanno un movimento complicato e per qualche secondo Steve è costretto ad inarcare la schiena, mentre un muscolo della sua coscia ha uno spasmo e la sua mente si svuota.  
  
“Ti è piaciuta, questa?” lo sente chiedere, una volta tornato in sé. Non è cambiato nulla, nel modo in cui lo sta toccando, come se avesse paura di oltrepassare un immaginario limite. Il suo viso è arrossato. In mezzo alle sue gambe è visibile quanto duro ce l’abbia e che fatica sia per lui non soddisfare anche il proprio piacere. È _spaventato_ , realizza - è terrorizzato dall’idea di potergli fare del male, che lo abbiano cambiato così tanto da fargli dimenticare di conoscere qualcosa di diverso dalla violenza, di sapere essere gentile, di come prendersi cura di qualcuno, e per questo motivo si sta punendo.  
  
A Steve non piace ricordarsi della sua vita prima del siero. Ci sono giorni in cui si aspetta di svegliarsi sentendo i propri polmoni collassare ed esce di casa col solo proposito di trovare qualcuno che non venga steso al tappeto dai suoi pugni. Ricorda, fra un’esercitazione e l’altra, di essersi abituato al proprio corpo e alla propria condizione, alle gambe fragili, ai muscoli sottosviluppati, alle allergie costanti, ma se la guerra necessitava qualcuno di diverso, lui avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile per diventarlo. La verità è che, settant’anni dopo, in un’epoca in cui avevano smesso di esistere sia il bianco sia il nero e in cui la fiducia nell’umanità non era un’opzione, lo specchio rimanda l’immagine di uno sconosciuto privo di certezze, perso, in un corpo troppo grande per approfittarne e troppo piccolo per un mondo del genere.  
  
_Non siamo poi così diversi_ , vorrebbe dire a Buck, ma non ci riesce, e a immobilizzargli le labbra e chiudergli la gola è la sua vecchia amica rabbia, l’emozione su cui ha sempre potuto contare, la prima che lo faccia sentire qualcosa di più di un supereroe al servizio della propria nazione; ed è sempre lei, e la frustrazione, a portarlo a strattonare i fianchi di Bucky, invertendo le loro posizioni e scivolando fra le sue gambe, furioso, agitato, prima di prenderlo in bocca.  
  
Vuole farlo sentire _bene_ , ecco cosa vuole, cosa gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Se fosse stata una situazione diversa, si sarebbe preso il suo tempo, lo avrebbe ridotto ai brividi, ma Steve non sa come si fa un pompino, e quindi, come per tutto ciò che non è in grado di fare, si butta semplicemente a capofitto. È una fellatio feroce, brutale, inesperta, che lo fa annaspare e dover riprendere il respiro, che fa contorcere e urlare Bucky, mentre una mano gli scivola sulla propria erezione e il sollievo lo porta a strizzare gli occhi a causa del sovraccarico delle sensazioni che sta provando.  
  
Sono entrambi vicini. Steve si ferma, ansante, e si tira a sedere, inclinando il busto in avanti al punto da far rientrare in contatto i loro membri, portandoli a sospirare. È a quel punto che tira su una mano, la avvolge intorno al lato della sua mascella e costringe Bucky a guardarlo negli occhi, mentre la sua mano li porta all’orgasmo: si stanno ancora fissando quando esala il suo nome e viene sul suo stomaco, concedendogli di distogliere lo sguardo e fare altrettanto.  
  
Si gira verso la finestra. Ha iniziato a piovere, una pioggia leggera, sottile. “Stai,” sussurra, per poi darsi dello stupido. Buck rimane in silenzio. Gli mancherà, pensa, ancora una volta, rassegnato - e vorrebbe chiedergli se si offenderebbe, nel non essere l’unica persona ad essere congelata, nell’avere la possibilità di ricominciare da capo, ritornare sui suoi passi, abbandonare la propria armatura, il proprio scudo, essere qualcun altro, poter chiudere gli occhi con la sensazione di non doversi svegliare per forza. Forse è la mancanza di sonno a parlare. Forse no.  
  
Bucky continua a non dire nulla mentre avvolge le braccia intorno al suo torso, affondando il viso fra le scapole, e Steve pensa: facevi così anche quando ero troppo sottile per essere di conforto. Pensa: questo farà male. Pensa: dovremmo alzarci e ripulirci e ci saranno lacrime ma staremmo meglio se parlassimo di quello che è appena successo. Io sono okay. Sono in me. Posso farcela.  
  
Poi rimane lì dov’è, gli stringe i polsi e aspetta il sonno.

**Author's Note:**

> Un parto sarebbe stato meno faticoso di questa fanfiction. Ho sudato ogni singola parola ed è uscito questo. Il mio problema è che parto sempre con propositi sensati e solo in seguito mi dimentico che la fluidità non è un mio punto forte. In mia difesa: ho finito il 7 gli esami di maturità e non sono per niente pratica col p0rn. (Nel scriverlo.)  
> Il titolo è ripreso dalla canzone linkata e, personalmente, io mi farei un inchino per quanto sia accurato.  
> Non betata. Vi scongiuro, offritevi di farmi da Beta. Vi pago.


End file.
